The Missing Key
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: Amu Hinamori, a reporter who's live get turn upside down when she breaks the identity of her hometown superhero and ultra villain on the front page. This gets her a promotion to a paper in New York with the job to unmask the superheroes, the Guardians. Though when she meets the leader will he be able to stop her from getting the story? Changed full summery is in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

BSR: Hey guys! Been a while but I'm back!

Everyone: …

BSR: Seems I'm getting the silent treatment. Oh Well, Disclaimer I don't own Shugo Chara or the book Karma Girl. Karma girl inspired me to write this. I'm trying out a new beginning. Tell me if you like it or not ok?

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Amu Hinamori, a reporter who's live get turn upside down when she breaks the identity of her hometown superhero and ultra villain on the front page. This gets her a promotion to a paper in New York with the job to unmask the superheroes, the Guardians. Though when she meets the leader will he be able to stop her from getting the story? Though failing this assignment might mean the death of her.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

There you have it folks another day saved by the Guardians! Sources say that the guardians saved two of the main bridges from collapsing into the River today…

Madam Dream planning to blow up the garden of wishes was defeated by Platinum Royal…

Guardians stop five bank robberies and take on the Xes.

Fashion week starts tomorrow at tomorrow and kicks off the winter season collections.

Platinum Royal's celebrative week starts 26th next week. If you want to help please contact…

Easter has just sighed a contract with upcoming artist, Cherry D for about half a million dollars.

Next week is the Guardian's national holiday so come out and celebrate with everyone.

Tonight is the big Art Gala opening sponsored by Easter. Invite only starts at 8PM ends at 12am.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Time: 9:45 PM Amu's Pro*

Clinking of glasses with the sweet whispering of private conversation was all around me. Through the noise I watched the party goers talk the night away. I took a swallow of my water bottle not letting myself get drunk like last time. My name is Amu Hinamori ace reporter who greatest tribute to the paper is event expose. It was fun at the beginning to write about these events but after a while nothing exciting anymore.

"You know that your suppose to smile not look like your going to fall asleep." Rima smirked at me as she sips her martini. Rima is the daughter of the largest company in Japan. We met in elementary and after we got through both of our other characters we became friends. Then after many kidnap attempts we became even closer and I learned how to defend myself.

"Ha ha and your not going to fall asleep too." I said looking at the clock. It was about a minute after ten.

"Hey do you need a ride home Rima?" I asked looking back at her watching her drink the rest of it.

"Yes, that would be very helpful though we have to tell my security team. Even if you take me somewhere they still get all fussy about it."

"Are they even here?" I asked looking around.

"No. Thank goddess; I finally got them to let me have a night away from them. So let me just call them and I'll meet you at the door in about ten minutes." She said as she walked away in the crowd. I looked around making sure I got all my interviews in shape and all the pictures that I would need taken. I moved around the bodies laughing and dancing to the door of the Seiyo coliseum.

10:15 pm.

I always leave parties at 10:15 except the party earlier then 10. Also I don't go parties that start after 10 because there would be no time to write my story for tomorrow. My name is Amu Hinamori reporter of the Lotus News or should I say ex reporter of Lotus News. Rima met me in the doors and talked all about what had happened on her trip to Europe as we walked to the car.

"So are you happy to be transferring to the paper in New York?" Rima asked as I drove down the driveway.

"Kind of. I really don't like how I got this move but Tadase and Lulu deserved it." I said reminding myself to look at the mirrors.

"What happened anyway? I've always known Tadase was a bastard but what did he finally do to show you. "

"Well…

*FLASHBACK*

My day could not have been any better to start out. I was getting married to my elementary sweet heart turned fiancée Tadase Hotori. We were at the Frost church, which is a church at the bottom with a hotel on top, in our hometown of Seiyo. Rima was not here to help her with the wedding since she had a meeting in Milan. So it is going to be just Tadase, Kukai, Yaya and me. As I finished getting ready I realized that my shoes where back in my room upstairs. As I walked up stairs I felt something bad is going to happen. My room is on one side of the hotel while Tadase's room is on the other side. I believe that waiting until after marriage will make my first time special. Even though I'm only twenty-five, I love Tadase and we've been together since we were twelve. As I walked to my room I saw that it was open and there were noises coming from within.

I walked through the door I could make out the noise and they were…well…who was doing it in her hotel room? Was this even her room? A quick check proved it to be my room. I looked for something to use as a weapon only to find my phone and a pencil. I really needed to bring a weapon next time I go somewhere. So with little to nothing to protect myself and like a person in those horror films, I sneaked towards the bedroom where the noises are coming from. As I started to push the door open I heard, like every climatic scene…

"TADASE!" A very familiar voice yelled. What the heck? Lulu? I looked on to see my fiancée, or should I say ex fiancée, and Lulu were kissing on my bed but you could tell they've done more but what surprise me the most was their outfits. Behind Tadase's tux and Lulu's dress there was spandex. Not only was it spandex but also it showed that Tadase was Platinum Royal, Seiyo's superhero and Lulu was Dream Dream. I got my phone and toke their picture making sure to get their costumes or uniforms clearly. I, for some reason, wanted to stop them and that's just what I did.

"You know that if you wanted Lulu all you had to do was break up with me. I rather be dumped then cheated on any day." I said, as they looked straight at me. Their faces were hilarious.

"Also the wedding is over Tadase and this should make a great front page story. How about the a title of "Bride gets two surprises on wedding day?" What do you think of that?" I asked as Lulu made a move to get me as Tadase hold her back.

"See you later." I smirked hiding my frown and tears as I exited the hotel room only to hear loud crashes and yelling. I looked back to see the two fighting with their superpowers. As I walked out of the hotel/church I called Kukai and Yaya to tell them what happen on my way to the office.

*FLASHBACK*

"The next morning their identities were reveled worldwide and I got a lot of offers to places just to revel the super heroes and villains but I didn't want to do that. Rima, I really didn't want to revel their identities. It was just he was cheating and then cheated on our wedding day but also being a super hero and not telling me. I know that super heroes shouldn't give out their identify but a spouse should know just incase they have to lie for them." I said looking at the road frowning.

"Amu, what Tadase did was wrong and your reaction was justified though the newspaper piece but then you got a new job throughout it. "

"That's my problem. All these places just want me to uncover the superheroes and villains and not because of my skill. I would rather be offered jobs due to my skills then the one time thing. I didn't even have any facts other then seeing their costumes. I didn't do any research or anything."

"Though you did get that job in New York for your skills right?" Rima asked smirking at me while I sighed.

"No. Well the first time they asked for me to come it was to uncover the Guardians true identities but I declined telling everyone that if they wanted me to work for them then I would only be hired for my skill at writing. No one but the New York responded though they did it through my boss. He thought it was very good opportunity for me. Besides this was a one-time thing. Why would they offer me this job if this way my only national story?"

"Amu. Their hoping you can do it again and uncover their super heroes and villains identities."

"I'm pretty sure that I could figure it again but I would rather write about anything else." I said turning into Rima's long driveway.

"Even fashion?" Rima asked teasingly.

"Yes, even fashion." I replied as we laughed. Rima loves fashion while I don't though I am always with designers and models. My job allowed me to go to all these amazing places and work with people from different types of jobs.

"Then are you going to New York or not?"

"Yes I am. I just need to pack then get to the airport for my flight." I said pulling up to Rima's house…well mansion is a better word. Its over twenty acres of land with have of the acres being farms.

"Are you going to leave your car at the airport all that time. Amu! You don't know how long your going to be there. Let one of my security men take you then your car isn't at the airport and your not paying your car-parking bill from the trip. Just wait here a moment." Rima said as she exited my car and ran to her house. I sighed waiting for someone in a black suit to come to my car. I know that what I did is done and over with put I still couldn't stop feeling sorry for doing it.

"Still beating your self up huh Amu?" Rima's head security man named Beau Mastersons asked while I jumped. He loves to sneak up on and scare me. He and I have been friends ever since I met Rima in elementary school. Beau is one of the few people that I tell everything to and knows all my secrets.

"Yea. I feel a little bad that I had a big secret and didn't tell him but then I got so made that he kept one just like me." I said the best I could.

"Amu, I think it was more of finding out that he cheated on you and that he was cheating on you five minutes before your wedding. He was cheating on you with your worst enemy…well who thought they were your enemy at least. So don't worry about it. What's done is done there is no going back. Now, since we've talked about this a little, why am I here? Rima never told me." He said as I started driving down her driveway.

"Well since I've been promoted…"

"Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. Since I'm leaving for New York tonight, Rima thought instead of me leaving my car up at the airport till I return but that would be a lot of money. So Rima wanted you to ride with me to the airport so you can drive my car back to there till I come back."

"So I would have to come pick you up when you come back to Japan?"

"Yes, well it doesn't have to be you. It could be anyone of your team or Rima's staff. They like me enough to do it."

"Letting me drive your car back instead of parking is a very smart. Amu, I don't mind picking you up when you need it. Besides your going to have my cellphone and home numbers if you need to talk or if you need me for any reason." He took my phone and put in his information. When I stopped the car at a red light he leaned toward me and took our picture for his contact picture. As I stared to pull away he stopped me.

"Wait." He took out his phone and we had to do another picture. "This is for your contact on my phone." He replied when I asked why he did that. Anyway we finally made it to my house and while I went to pack my bags he waited in the car. After that we made it to the airport though I had to wait to go through customs and everything else but I made it on time for my flight. I gave Beau a hug and boarded my plane for New York.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: That's the longest I think I've written. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

BSR:I changed the summery a little. Enjoy! Disclaimer I don't own Shugo Chara or the book Karma Girl. Karma girl inspired me to write this. Also I have not been to either Japan or New York City so all of I know is from television and books. So if I get something wrong please don't hold it against me.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Amu Hinamori, a reporter who's live get turn upside down when she breaks the identity of her hometown superhero and ultra villain on the front page. This gets her a promotion to a paper in New York with the job to unmask the superheroes, the Guardians. Though when she meets the leader will he be able to stop her from getting the story? When a threat from the past comes back will it stop everything in its tracks?

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Reporter Amu Hinamori comes to New York.

Easter opens a new library with a gala event on Friday. Invite only starts at 8pm ends at midnight.

Cherry D's first concert is next Thursday at 9pm.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu's Prov*

New York was nothing compared to Seiyo. New York City was huge not only in land area but in how large the buildings are. There were so many skyscrapers where in Seiyo there are only a couple of large buildings. As I got off the plane, there were so many people coming in going I never thought I would get through to the baggage claim. After thirty minutes I got my bags I walked to the meeting area where a long purple haired person that looked like a girl in men's clothing. It had a sign that had my name on it. I walked timidly toward this person still trying to figure out if I remember him or is it her?

"Amu Hinamori?" The person asked talking in my appearance. Everyone stares at my waist length pink hair. Though most people think that I've dyed my hair pink, my hair is one hundred percent real. Listen up people I was born with this hair and I have never dyed it. Ever!

"Yea that's me." I said still feeling awkward. "And you are?"

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki and I'm one of your coworkers. Your old boss call my boss to have someone meet you here and made sure you got to your apartment alright. May I take your bag?" He asked holding out his hand for my bag. I gave it to him without protest and followed him to the airport parking lot.

"So is our boss is that amazing to have someone come all this way to get a new employee at night?" I asked still wondering about this person's gender.

"Ha ha. No, she's not amazing or nice at all. You were lucky enough for me to pick up the phone when I did otherwise you would have to fend for yourself. Even though Tokyo and New York are both big cities, they're very different in both structure and manners." Nagi said as he led me to his car.

"Excuse me but I have to ask before getting into your car. Are you male or female? You have a graceful stance with long hair but you don't have a females body." He stared at me for a minute until he started to laugh.

"No worries, I'm a guy. My parents ran a dancing studio and as a tradition sons have to cross-dress till a certain age so they can preform the females roles. " He explained as he put my suitcase in the back of his car.

"So…since we've got that covered, could we talk about my job and the city?" I asked getting into the passenger side as he got into the drivers.

"Aren't you going to ask for my drivers license to make sure your safe?" He teased putting the car into drive.

"Nagi, don't judge a book by its cover. I can take care of myself besides our boss sent a picture of you saying that either you would pick me up or I would have to be on my own. Also I don't get into strangers cars." I stuck my tongue out at him while he laughs.

"Well I guess you win the best actress award…wait did you call me Nagi?"

"Yea, I hope that we're friends or going to be so Nagi is what I'm going to call you."

"What if I don't like that nickname?"

"Ok cross dresser, what do I need to know about the city?"

"Fine, call me Nagi!" He yelled at me as I chuckled.

"Now that wasn't to hard was it?" I asked smirking. He looked at me then turned back to the road only to turn back to me.

"You have the same smirk as Ikuto…" He mumbled so quietly that he didn't want me to hear it but I did.

"So I have the same smirk as this Ikuto person? Who is he?" Nagi looked away blushing and I laughed.

"Please don't tell me that you and him are going out?"

"No we're not! I am not gay! Are you against gays or something?"

"No! Look I don't care if someone is gay or not. Why?"

"One of your new coworkers. He can be the nicest person if your nice to him but one breath of you hating gays, he will make your life terrible." Nagi said staring at the road.

"I don't care what they do in their own time as long as they get the job done and leave what happens in their bedroom stays in the bedroom."

"Really so I can't brag to you about my love life?"

"What love life?"

"How do you know I don't have a love life?"

"One, you just told me you did. Also someone wouldn't have the time to pick up a new coworker driving about an hour in steady traffic on a Sunday night."

"It was about two hours in nonmoving traffic…dang it!" He said as I chuckled.

"Nagi, even though I do tease you, I really do appreciate that you spent your time coming to get me. I know your going to be a great boyfriend someday." His blush deepens to a nice dark red color.

"So this is Galaxy City. I don't think I need to tell you about the Guardians."

"Well I know of the Guardians though not very much. I'll I know is that there is a group of five superheroes that are called the Guardians."

"Really that's it? You're not much of a detective are you?"

"I can learn more things here then I'd ever learn in Japan. So will you tell about them or not?"

"Well the Guardians are a group of five superheroes. Black Lynx, the leader of the group. Lunatic Charm, Beat Jumper, Samurai Soul, and Silver Tempest. They fight against the Perfectz: Miss Superior, Sturgeon, and the GelStrong."

"So one is named after a fish and the other sounds like a hair product? Are they really scary?" I seriously hoped these super villains weren't a joke. Nagi gave me a small smile and shook his head.

"No even though they don't sound menacing but they are. They are terrifying alone but even more together. Sturgeon is a computer genius and evil scientist. GelStrong is make of gel…"

"You mean like hair gel?"

"Yes. Now stop interrupting. Well he is made of this substance that is like hair gel and super strong. Their leader, Miss Superior is a load, annoying but always seems to disappear before she gets caught. She likes to make into a show." Nagi sighed still staring at the road.

"Nagi are you tell worried that I'm going to take down the Guardians?" He looks at me and nods. "Well I'll try my hardest not to."

"What do you mean? You've done this before."

"Tadase was the only one I meant to uncover."

"What do you mean that you meant to uncover?"

"He… where am I staying? I was told that I would get a place to stay till I can find another place."

"Well this is going to be awkward. You have to with someone till you find somewhere. Our boss is not the nicest person in the world."

"Ok, let me talk to a friend?" I grabbed my cellphone and called Rima.

"_Leave me alone."_ She greeted me with her usual sweetness.

"Hello to you too." I chuckled.

"_Amu?"_

"Yea who else would be bothering you this kind of night?"

"_I'm in Paris right now so it's about four am. Thanks for the wake up call."_

"Your welcome. Rima do you have any properties in Galaxy City, New York?"

"Have to be more specific Amu."

"Hey Nagi. What's the address of work?" I looked over to see him talking on his phone. "NAGI" I yelled making him jumped making him hit a light blue button on his dashboard.

"What? I'm trying to find you a place to stay." He yelled still having his phone to his ear.

"_Nagihiko stop screaming my ears are sensitive!" _A voice came out from the speakers.

"_Forget your ears! What is the address for your work?" _Rima's voice was coming from the speakers as well.

"Nagi? What is the address?" I asked kindly looking at him with my puppy eyes.

"It's 564 Galaxy City New York."

"_Great! There is a town house at 559 Galaxy City that I just purchased thanks to your help. So why not use that till you can find a place!" _

"_Wait! You're the one that got that! My company was going to buy that before another company bought it underneath my nose."_

"Wait is your name Ikuto?"

"_Yea."_

"_Amu_ _Hinamori! That is not polite! I thought a born Japanese female would be so rude."_

"Look who's talking." I muttered.

"_I heard that!"_

"_Your Amu Hinamori the reporter that is going to take down the Guardians?" _

"N…"

"_Amu do we need to go to counseling again. I thought we got you out of the habit of using exposing people's identities as your escape goats for your anger towards your cheating ex. I will cut my trip short and talk some sense into you before I let you go down that path again. "_

"Rima…Do you mean…"

"_No! Not this again. I hang up right now if you start!"_

"_Well are you?" _Ikuto asked impatiently.

"No. I was offered that job but turned it down. So they came back and offered another job that I don't have to do that. So unless I am forced to do so then their secrets is safe from me. I mean them no harm."

"_Really?"_

"Yes."

"_Amu?" _

"Yes?"

"_Why are you and I having a commutation with this Ikuto?" _

"_Yes why? I was talking to Nagihiko then a loud screaming came through damaging my ears."_

"I was asking Nagi about our work address but he didn't answer so I calmly got his attention."

"You mean that you screamed at the top of your lungs.

"So…then he jumped and hit a button on this button ridden consul."

"Bye Ikuto. I'll finish this interview later."

"Rima, you be good and I'll see you later."

"_I'll have my people call you."_

"_Ok night!"_ As the phone calls ended I smiled. This is going to be an interesting trip.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Somewhere underground*

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_ As the clock chimes_

_ The master awakes _

_ To a new dawn_

_A new time_

_The old beware_

_The new enjoy what time you have been given_

_Till everything is gone _

_For everyone _

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: I love the ending! Anyway please R&R.


End file.
